Loving Music
by blackbunny34
Summary: Riku is an average 18 year old who doesn't believe in love and has an obsession with music. But later does he know he will find love through a song, from a certain brunette.
1. Chapter 1

Now remember when you're where little and you would hear all these stories of how a princess was locked in a tower and wish for love, and sing her heart out and blah blah, and then her "Prince charming" would magically appear and save her and in the end they would live happily ever after. Well I don't know about you but I heard it all the time when I was little and I was always that kid that would make a sick face when the princess and prince kissed each other in the end because it was them expressing their love for each other.

As I've grown through the years I never was the one for finding love. I mean I had girlfriends here and there but I ever actually loved them. To be honest I thought love was stupid, I just wanted to graduate and live a free life where I can go and do whatever the hell I wanted and nobody could tell me no. Well I guess I should start off by introducing myself. Hi my name is Riku Hamasaki and i'm an eighteen year old with good looks and a smart ass mouth and I freakin love music. My dream is to one day travel the world and sing in front of millions of people. But for now let's go back to the whole love thing, like I said I never looked for love. But then _he_ yes _he_ , came and somehow slithered in my heart and I fell for him.

And yes before you ask, I am gay. I came out after my freshman year in high school after a girl wanted to have sex and showed me her tits and I nearly vomited and that's when I came to the conclusion i'm more attracted to males rather that females…..sorry ladies.

Anywho back to my love thing, so yeah I found love- you know what let's start from the beginning, so sit back and enjoyed _my_ fairytale love story, and how my prince charming came to me through a song.

It started out like any other shitty school day, a fuckin monday! Like who the hell wants to go to school on a monday. But whatever I got up, got dressed, ate a quick bowl of cereal and said good bye to my mom who gave me a kiss on the head...hey what can I say i'm a mommas boy. Oh and yeah I have no dad apparently he walked out on us when I was four and my mom has been single ever since. But she's actually managing pretty well, all I can say is i'm proud she's my mom.

So while walking to school I decided it was a perfect time to break out my Ipod and listen to music. Like I said before I really enjoy music, like it's a drug. It helps me relax and enjoy my life a little more. Now my favorite type of music you may ask? Well I love any type of music you name it i've probably heard it. After finding a tune i've been working on I let my mind go at ease as I continued to walk.

But I suddenly felt someone tackle me and wrap their arm around my shoulder, and I knew damn well who it was.

" Yo Riku how's it going!" After getting out of the hug, if you call it that, I took out my earbuds and looked to see my red haired friend Axel.

I smiled and gave him a small punch in the arm. " Dude how many times have I told you don't jump out from behind me when i'm in the zone."

He let's out a small laugh and walks beside me. " Aw cmon Riku don't be like that,It ain't my fault that you were so vulnerable, I had to attack you."

I rolled my eyes at him as we continued to walk. Axel has always been my friend since we were little, I guess you can say we're practically brothers, but from different mothers.

" So what were you listening to?" he asked snapping me out from lala land.

" I was listening to a little something I wrote"

Axel raises his eyebrow, " Dude again? Don't you get tired off it. I mean are you just going to play it over and over again till it's right?"

I nod " Yup"

He shakes his head and puts his hands behind his head," I swear Riku.." He mumbles. Now like I mention before me and Axel are like brothers and he likes a lot of things like I do but he isn't into music like I am, he's more of a painter, however he supports me in my dream of going into the music industry. After a few moments of waking we see our school up ahead.

I sigh and run my hands through my silver hair. " My god we made it to hell."

Axel sighs too, " Yup I feel you bro."

I give him a shove and smirk." Hey at least you'll have some fun, I mean isn't Roxas transferring here"

I saw his green eyes lighten up and he smiles brightly. " Yup my little Roxy is finally coming to join me in hell, but him being my angel he will save me from this place and make it more interesting," He state dramatically.

I let out a laugh, " And may I ask Sir Axel what do you mean by interesting?"

He turns to me with a smirk," Well let's just say i'm going to be missing class a lot and the janitors room will be preoccupied for the whole day." I look at him and me and him bust out in a laugh as we make our way to the school's entrance. There we saw the school's president and vice president who where standing at the entrance greeting every student.

" Hello...good morning….have a nice day." They both said. The president was named Kairi and her vice president just so happened to be her cousin Namine. Both these girls were nice, well when they wanted to be especially Kairi. It is rumored that she happens to have a huge crush me and would make sure she will make me straight again….pfftt lame.

" Oh hi Riku how's your day been," Kairi asked me as she stepped forward towards me revealing some of her _ahem_ chest area. I swear this girl tries too much.

" Hey Kairi it's going good..or was," I mumbled the last sentence making sure she didn't hear it.

She giggled, " Aw well that's good anyway I have something for you," she said as she reached in her backpack. " Here I made you some lunch," she then handed me a small little blue bento that had little hearts around it….again she's trying too much.

" Um thanks I will eat it later," I said as I put it in my bag.

She giggles while blushing. She then turns to Axel and glares at him as if he ruined the moment. " Oh by the way there's someone here that says he knows you and wants to meet you. I think his name was Rox-."

" AXEL!" Just then I felt a strong gush of wind go right by me as I saw a blonde run towards Axel and jump on him grabbing him in a hug. I swear to you it was like the scene in the movie The NoteBook.

"Roxy my baby how are you!," Axel exclaimed as he returned the hug.

The blonde released him and pushed him away while pouting. " Axel you idiot I've been waiting here for the last hour waiting for you ass to get here and all you saw it how i'm doing. hmmp rude." And this ladies and gentlemen is Roxas. I swear this kid is the definitive definition of bipolar.

" Aw cmon Roxy don't be like that. Look i'm sorry I made you wait and i will make it up to you. But can I at least give you a kiss."

Roxas turned to him and smile. " Well since you asked nicely." He then wrapped his arms Axel and the both went of to eating each other faces. See I told you Roxas is bipolar or something.

" HEY! NO PDA!" Kairi yelled as she blew her whistle that hung around her neck.

Roxas broke from Axel and gave her a glare. " Tch bitch."

Axel chuckled, "Hey don't worry about here ," he then came close to Roxas face and smirked, " We'll have plenty of time at lunch to finish our little reunion," Roxas giggled and rubbed their noses together. Then he gave a small jump,

" Oh shit I forgot about Sora, Axel wait here I want you and Riku meet my brother." he said as he ran off.

I looked at Axel in curiosity who was fixing his hair." Axel, Roxas has a brother?"

He then nodded." Yeah, He told me over the phone one time. I know I was shocked to . Apparently it's his twin who's younger by three minutes."

Just then we saw Roxas come back this time with his so-called twin, and no lie they were so identical, almost to identical it was scary. The only major difference was the hair, Sora's being brown while Roxas's was blonde.

"Axel, Riku, this is my twin brother Sora, Sora meet Axel and his dumb friend Riku."  
" Hey I am not dumb!," I exclaimed.

" Right ok then idiot," he smiled brightly.

Sora blushed and started to fiddle with the bottom hem of his shirt. " U-Um h-h-hi

A-xel and R-r-riku."

Axel saluted to him " Hey Sora."

I gave a small wave, " Yo what up."

He then hide behind Roxas who shook his head. " Sorry guys he's really shy, give him time," Just then the school bell rang. Ugh no please no.

" Well time to head to class, he Roxas can I see your schedule?" Axel asked. Roxas nodded and handed it to him. In the end he and Roxas had english. PE, and math together.

I looked towards Sora who was looking at me and quickly turned his head. I gave a small smile and went up to him. " He can I see your schedule I can help you find your way around since you're new.

" Ok" he mumbled as he reached into his bag and handed me his schedule. I looked at his schedule and gave it back to him. "Well we have 1st,3rd and 6th together, which is math, english and health. Alright then let's go I will show you to 1st period." He nodded and said goodbye two Roxas who walked off with Axel holding hands. I swear they were a weird couple but I liked seeing my bro happy I knew how much he missed his Roxy.

On the way to 1st period….was kinda awkward. Sora barely said anything to me but then again I didn't try to start a conversation. After making it to first and watching Sora shyly introduced himself to the class I made myself comfortable and popped one of my earbuds in my ear. After a couple minutes of hearing a bring as lecture I turned to see Sora who also had an earbud in. Hmm I wonder what he's listening to, maybe he's into music as well. Ah well I thought as I turned my attention back to the teacher. I swear this will be a long day.

 **Hey everyone OMG IT'S BEEN FOREVER I'M SO SORRY! I just wanted to say i'm terribly sorry for lagging in uploading chapters for my other fanfic, the i'm in love with my bodyguard. School got the best of me and family drama. But don't worry I do plan on starting that again but not until I go on spring break which is in two weeks. So to make it up to those who've wanted more stories i'm starting a KH one. I don't know why but i love soraxriku there my babies along with Axelxroxas. And before anybody rants about this to me yes Kairi is going to be the kinda mean one, but not for long, so if you love Kairi sorry but she will be mean, not that I don't like her or anything I just need a villain. But yup that's all i have to say, so PLEASE review and no harsh comments, don't be a bully. So yeah just let me know what you think, I would really like some reviews as it helps me to stay motivated…..ok well enough rambling see you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER.- I don't own kingdom Hearts or the song "echo"**

"Alright class that will be it for today, you're dismissed to lunch," I heard my teacher say as I opened one eye and took out my earbuds. YEEESSSSS lunch time the best time of the day. I quickly packed up my stuff and literally ran out from my history class. However I quickly regretted this decision as I saw Kairi approaching me. I sighed, apparently the gods hate me.

She came up to me and"bumped" into me.

" Oh Riku what a surprise I didn't see you there," HA lies.

I mentally sighed and put on a fake smile, " Don't worry Kairi it was my fault, I didn't see you either," I lied.

" Haha that's ok," she paused and blushed at me, " S-so anyway I was wondering if maybe you wanted to eat lunch with me?"

 _ **Shit!**_ I stood silent and quickly looked around,I had to find a way out of this. And thankfully my prayer was answer as I saw Sora coming out of his classroom and walking down the same hallway. _**Bingo.**_

I looked at Kairi and shook my head," Look Kairi," I said in sad tone," As much as I would love to eat lunch with you but I can't."

" Why not?" she asked.

" Because I promised Sora I would eat lunch with him."

" Sora… who"s sora?" she questioned placing her hands on her hips.

And just like that as soon as Sora walked passed me I quickly grabbed him from his shirt and yanked him to me. He made small eep noise as he was pulled into my chest.

"R-Riku," he stuttered, also having a small blush on his face. My god this kid blushes a lot.

I smiled back at Kairi who looked shocked.

" Kairi this is Sora, he's Roxas's twin. You know Roxas the blonde haired kid that you yelled at this morning for making out with Axel."

She raised her eyebrow and looked at Sora,who shyly looked away. Then I saw her eyes narrow a little bit. " Oh yeah I remember now, I told him it was against school rules to show any PDA," she then flipped a piece of her hair behind her shoulder and looked at me with an annoyed look.

" Well then I guess I will be on my way, I will just eat lunch with Namine. And as for you _Sora_ ," She said glaring back at him," I want you to tell your brother that i'm letting him off with a warning since it's his first day her at Twilight High. But if I ever catch him or Axel going at it again they're _both_ going to get after school detention." And with that she turned on her heel and marched right off. Seriously what a bitch. I sighed and let go of Sora who looked pretty shaken up.

" Hey are you ok,I'm sorry that I got you yelled at by Kairi but don't worry about it she's just crazy."

He quickly shook his head. " No it's ok I mean-i'm ok just wish you would could've given me a heads up,"he said avoiding eye contact.

" yeah sorry about that," I said nervously scratching the back of my head. After a couple of seconds I decided to break the ice. " Hey well why don't I make it up to you by buying you lunch," I offered

" No it's fine I can buy my-,"

" Nope I made up my mind. Take this offer because this is the only time you'll see me be nice," I said grinning.

I saw his body relax and he gave a small smile and I froze. " Ok," he said quietly, " Let's go," he said walking off. Not gonna lie peeps I don't know why but I stood there for a good couple seconds as I felt something go through my chest. What the hell. After getting back to reality I shook my head and ran up to Sora and together we made our way through thouands of very hungary teenegers.

" Hey Riku Sora over here!" After getting my lunch and buying Sora's lunch I looked across the cafeteria seeing Axel waving his arm frantically, I looked at sora, " Wanna go sit with the losers," I joked. He nodded and made our way to where Axel and Roxas were sitting.

I smirked as I saw Axel with at least a good couple hickeys on his neck. " So I presume you two had fun during class?"

Axel laughed and wrapped and arm around Roxas who blushed. " Yup we sure did. Didn't I say we would continue later."

" Axel!" Roxas pouted.

Rxas then turned his attention to Sora who was reading a book and drinking his milk.

" So sora how's are your classes?"

Sora looked up from his book and smiled. ther it was again that weird feeling. " There ok my teachers are really nice and everybody has been really friendly, well except-"

Roxas inched closer. " Sora is someone bothering you," he questioned.

" N-no it's just well um Kairi she-"

" Kairi the redhead from this morning?"

" Yeah u-um she told me to tell you that if she sees you and Axel doing anything inappropriate she will give you guys detention." he mumbled.

I saw looked nervously at Roxas as he had a twitchy smile forming.

" Roxas," Axel said placing his hand on Roxas's Shoulder, " Are you ok baby."

3...2...1 " THAT BITCH!" Roxas yelled as he slammed his fist on the table creating our table to jerk upward nearly spilling our lunch.

" Who the hell does she think she is that ugly as red head whore!Ha! I bet she hasn't even had a relationship, and that's why she targetting me and Axel SHE'S FUCKIN JEALOUS! I swear when I get my hands on her imgongtoripherefuckinheadoffandfeedittothedogsandcut-"

" WOW ROXAS CALM DOWN!" Axel said holding him down and bringing him close to his chest.

Roxas gave Axel a shocking look." Axel! how can you not be mad? She's obviously doing this on purpose to piss me off why aren't you mad!." he cried.

Axel sighed and hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead.

" hey don't worry about her, and yes i'm just as pissed as you but I will deal with it k babe." Roxas gave a huge sigh and hugged Axel back and faintly said an " ok". I looked back at Sora who had a face of guilt on his face, I knew I had to say something.

" Hey Roxas, it's my fault Kairi lectured at Sora bout you," I stated, " I'm the one that brought him into the situation when kairi was trying to talk to me." Roxas looked at me and shook his head.

" It's fine Riku I forgive you and sorry Sora for yelling," he said and then smiled. Even though he said he forgave me I felt bad. And yes even though I an be a smart ass, I actually care for others people feelings, especially when they cry I can't stand seeing people cry.

" Hey well speaking of classes are any of you guys doing any clubs," I said changing the subject. Axel nodded

" Yeah me and roxy were thinking of joining the art club. What about you?"

I clasped my hands together and grinned,

" Yup i'm doing the theater/music club and i'll be in charge of the auditions." As I mentioned before I loved music and helping others pursue their dreams in theater or being in the music industry is my goal. So before the end of my junior year in highschool I talked to my principal and asked if I can have an end of the year talent show. And believe it or not my principal said yes, as it was an educational thing and blah blah.

" Alright man that's awesome," Axel said while high fiving me. He then turned to Sora.

" And what about you Sora are you doing any clubs?"

Sora thought for a second and nodded.

" Yeah i'm thinking of joining the advanced math club."

Roxas, now calmed down, brought his hand to the bridge of his nose and sighed. "My god my twin is such a nerd,"

" Hey," Sora pouted, " Sorry for being a nerd." I laughed at his reaction along with Axel. After twenty more minutes of talking about our classes the bell rang to go back to class. Axel and Roxas both left leaving me and Sora walking to our pe class that we had together.

Before going into the boy's locker two change I felt someone grab my sleeve stopping me.I turned to see Sora grabbing my sleeve.

" Sora what's wrong?"

he looked up at me shyly, " Oh um I just wanted to know when you're tryout are for the talent show was."

" Oh I've been meaning to print out some type of flyer but I haven't had the time. Tryout are next week, why are you interested," I said smirking.

" N-no I just was wondering if you were going to judge but you're self or if you need and assistant I wouldn't mind helping you."

I thought for a minute and I realized he was right. I Knew there would be a bunch of people who wanted to try out and I didn't want to do it all alone. Plus I like hearing other people's opinion.

" Hmm you're right, ok then you can be one of the judges, but I have to ask do you have any experience with any type of theater or music,"

" um yeah I was in my church's choir for a good couple of years and my parents put me and roxas in a music camp last summer so i know the basics, like if someone is off pitch or they need to sing louder that kinda stuff."

"well that's good enough for me, maybe we can also get Axel and Roxas to join to since you said you and him went to a summer camp."

"yeah that would be nice." he stated quietly as he let go of my sleeve. He then looked up at me one more time and asked,

" Hey by the way Riku do the people auditioning have to sing a song you chose or do they sing whatever."

"yup that's my plan. If they want to sing a song I wrote the I will let them but if the want to perform there own I will let them," I stated.

After talking for a few seconds we decided we better hurry to gym as our pe teacher wasn't all that nice, well at least to me he wasn't. Though the only thing that kinda bothered me was why did sora want to be part of the music club when I thought he would join the math club. Hmmm I wonder.

After a couple of weeks word spread about the auditions I finally handed out flyers to confirm the rumors of the talent show. Sora help out by talking to some of his other friends to help with audio and lighting in the school's theater which was huge and my most favorite place to go.

Now since I'm a senior and I have most of my credits done I got a free period which was the last period of the day and were I went to play the piano in the theater that was on the stage. The theater of the school wasn't all that great as it was more of a big room with theater like chairs. But the stage wwwqas big and had red curtains that gave the feeling of the a grand stages which I pro on. I had gotten an extra key to the theater from the principal who made it clear I can only be there from 3 to six in the afternoon. That was more than enough time for me to practice my song. And hell yeah I wrote my own songs. It was just a hobby but now it because an obsession. It was a way for me to express my emotions without having to talk to someone.

Finally seventh period made it and I quickly ran to the theater where I unlocked the doors and walked right into my safe haven. The best part of this whole thing was that I was the only person in this whole building, which meant I didn't have anyone that would disturb me and my work. I took a deep breath inhaling the what I call the theater smell and made my way down the aisle towards the grand piano that was on the middle of the stage. The piano in the theater was my favorite because it was an old black vintage piano but still looked classy as hell and sounded really good. If I did believe in love I would have came out and said I loved this piano.

Making myself comfortable on the piano bench I pulled out my music sheets from my backpack and placed them on the piano's music rack and placed my hands of the keys. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

 _ **Hello, hello**_

 _ **Anybody out there? Cause I don't hear a sound**_

 _ **Alone, alone**_

 _ **I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now**_

 _ **I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name**_

 _ **Like a fool at the top of my lungs**_

 _ **Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright**_

 _ **But it's never enough**_

 _ **Cause my echo, echo**_

 _ **Is the only voice coming back**_

 _ **Shadow, shadow**_

 _ **Is the only friend that I have**_

 _ **Listen, listen**_

 _ **I would take a whisper if that's all you had to give**_

 _ **But it isn't, is it?**_

 _ **You could come and save me and try to chase the crazy right out of my head**_

 _ **I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name**_

 _ **Like a fool at the top of my lungs**_

 _ **Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright**_

 _ **But it's never enough**_

 _ **Cause my echo, echo**_

 _ **Is the only voice coming back**_

 _ **Shadow, shadow**_

 _ **Is the only friend that I have**_

 _ **I don't wanna be an island**_

 _ **I just wanna feel alive and**_

 _ **Get to see your face again**_

 _ **I don't wanna be an island**_

 _ **I just wanna feel alive and**_

 _ **Get to see your face again**_

 _ **But 'til then**_

 _ **Just my echo, my shadow**_

 _ **You're my only friend and...**_

 _ **I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name**_

 _ **Like a fool at the top of my lungs**_

 _ **Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright**_

 _ **But it's never enough**_

 _ **Cause my echo, echo**_

 _ **Oh my shadow, shadow**_

 _ **Hello, hello**_

 _ **Anybody out there…...**_

I listened until I heard the last key fade and slowly I opened my eyes. I smiled to myself, for I felt very proud of myself finishing that song. But The funny thing is nobody had ever heard me ing that song. After messing with the piano for a little longer i looked at the time seeing it was almost four. Shit! I knew I had two hurry my ass up in time for dinner. Now normally I wouldn't care missing dinner but tonight my mom finally had a day and she specifically wanted me there by four thirty. So I packed my music and jumped off the stage and headed for the door. As I got closer I noticed a small sticky note of the door. I peeled it off and examined it, I felt my eyes widen as I couldn't believe what it said.

 _ **Beautiful song it literally made me cry...and don't worry i'm out there for you as I heard you're echo…**_

I stood there with the note in my hand for a good five minutes. _**Somebody heard my song?**_ But who I thought. I'm pretty sure I had locked the door two make sure I was by myself. I snapped out of my trance and shoved the note in my pocket and ran the way back home. As I was running I couldn't help but think who wrote that

Finally making it back home I greeted my mom who got mad at me for being five minutes late but soon forgave me as we had a nice dinner. After dinner I gave my mom a kiss on her forehead and said goodnight. As I layed in bed I had he the note in my hand and I was reading it over and over again. I couldn't believe someone actually liked my song that basically was about me. I sighed and moved to my side and held onto that note, and later son drifted off into a deep sleep of questioning.

" _ **Someone is out there for me…..but who?"**_

 **Sooooo I don't know about you guys but this fanfic reminds me of high school musical lol. Anyway so or the song Riku sang It's called "Echo" By James Walker, If you haven't heard it omg it's so sad but beautiful and later in the following chapters Riku will explain why he sang or "wrote"this song. Idk I felt like this song fit his character especially in kingdom hearts 2. And also i'm pretty sure we all know who wrote that note I mean cmon you can't fool us yaoi fans XD. Well that's all see you next week, please review and also for next chapter for the auditions I wanted Axel and Roxas to sing bop to the top lol,So let me know what you think. Well that's it for this chapter see you next time.**

 **Also huge shout out to-**

 **Poksquirrel**

 **Shiranai Atsune**

 **And princessmikachan656 for following me and messaging me. You guys motivate me more, So thank you all very much and let's let the family get bigger!xoxoxo**


End file.
